Capital bakery con
by Aya marumaru
Summary: This is part 2 of valentine shock, so read it if you want to know whats happen
1. Valentine Shock part 2

The next day like always, I go to the bakery and start to operate although I've been covered with guilty but what to do I don't have any chance, business is business, after a few minute preparing some cake ingredient Miyabi and Yukito walk into the kitchen and accost me like always, then Mori step into the kitchen, usually Mori will come with them "Oh, Yukito I didn't ruin your planed right?" Mori say to Yukito with his thumb rise up, for what? Miyabi looking Mori and say "What?" with puzzle tone then Yukito walk in front Miyabi and say "Don't worry Miyabi I'll handle it." Miyabi look at Yukito with her round eyes "Eh?" she says.

Yukito take the rolling that made for flattering the fondant and not for hits Mori in the head.

Miyabi and I are both shock, instantly Miyabi run towards to Yukito and Mori while Yukito keep hitting Mori head, "Stop it, Yukito" shout Miyabi trying to stop Yukito from beating Mori, Yukio didn't reply anything and keep hitting Mori. I know that Yukito fall in love with Miyabi but this far enough to beat someone because of your hate. I walk out from the noisy kitchen with Mori 'ouch' sound still I can hear after I step out from the kitchen, I straight walking to the staff room to check today shift.

After I arrive in the staff room I check the shift timetable made by Mai, hanging in the wall, "Morikawa, Mai and Reiji…" I mumble myself. While I focusing on the shift timetable, someone passing the staff room, because of human reaction always want to looking the moving object so I instantly looking at the person who passing the door. Then what I see is totally makes my eyes wide; it's Miwa.

Miwa also look at me but just a brief looks, in this situation I've always greet to him, but I can't say anything! I staring his steps to the lockers I knew that he realized that the whole time I was staring him.

Then suddenly he says, "Hai…" I'm shock! What can I say, because of my face turn red so I'm facing forward so that he can't look at my blushing cheek. "Hai, nice day isn't?" I replied with shaking voice. Then I hear Miwa footsteps come closer to my place, I turn my head, and then I see Miwa façade are full with sorrow "About yesterday, pretend that it was never happened, ok?" he said with full of disappointment; I can feel it. After that he just walked away like nothing happen.

I was upset about this like whole this is my fault, my… this is bad I can't tolerate with my work anymore, every time I see Miwa he just give me a bitter smile. I don't know why I'm acting like this.

While second rest I was watching television to kill my boredom, suddenly Aichi walk to me, I'm looking at him with no emotional and ask him "What's it?"; well he looks like he wants to ask me a question. Aichi at first hesitate to ask me but he changes his mind. "Can I get one day rest for this weekend?" Aichi said with abashed tone, I look at him seriously and then ask him "Why?" suddenly Aichi tremble "Ek... Err well I have a… meeting with collage friend." Aichi said while rubbing his head, I watching Aichi something is suspicious.

"Oh, okay but make sure you come to work on Monday ok?" I reply simply. Aichi smile and thank me with a cheerful tone then he walked out of the room. It's still suspicious Aichi never take a day off, hum... I believe he has hiding something from me.

*That evening*

Yukito came from kitchen to staff room then he called Miyabi "Miyabi-san can you take the garbage at the back?" he asked Miyabi just nod as agree sign. While Miyabi carried the garbage bag as he reach the back door and slightly open the door but instead opening the door Miyabi pull it back because not far from the Capital Bakery shop miyabi saw a familiar face.

Miyabi spying between the door glasses 'Isn't that is Aichi but he's not alone.' Miyabi take a close look 'He's with a girl!' Miyabi cheek blushing and she became interested in what they talking about but suddenly Aichi turn and walked toward the Capital bakery shop Miyabi become panic so she quickly grab the garbage bag and open the door in time Aichi want to open the door.

Aichi see Miyabi and great her "Hey Miyabi-san." Miyabi sweating but still reply his greeting "Ou! Hey Aichi I'm taking the dumb, then." She quickly walks out from the shop, Aichi become puzzle because of Miyabi behaviour. Aichi ignoring Miyabi and enter the shop.


	2. Did You Realize?

**Do you realize?**

Early in the morning cold breeze blows Miwa scarf and makes his nose red, while holding a cup of coffee that he bought from a shop he seems like waiting someone then a bike sound brake the silent Miwa look at the direction where's the sound came from. He gets up from a fence and greets the biker, "A long time didn't see you, Kai" Kai take off his helmet from his head and smiling at Miwa.

So, Miwa asked Kai if he want to go somewhere else before they talked about something. "No thanks here is enough," the location where they meet is up on a hill that's chill when morning especially early in February. After Miwa done with his coffee he asks Kai, "Are you the one who send Misaki home after the accident, aren't you?" Kai looks at Miwa with a puzzle looks "Suddenly you ask me, there's something happen?" Kai asked while his eyes gazing the beautiful landscape.

Miwa smiling and turn his head at the front, then he speak, "I asked Misaki, I was wonders at that time," Kai turn his eyeball at Miwa, Miwa still smile waiting Kai respond. "Well, if you said so..." explain Kai briefly, Miwa makes bitter smile, and his sight change to the ground, Miwa give a sight, "You know Kai I really jealous with you." said Miwa. Kai turn his head facing Miwa, with puzzle tone Kai ask Miwa, "What's wrong with you today Miwa?"

Miwa makes a serious face while looking at Kai deeply, Miwa mouth open, "I have confessed my feeling to Misaki." Bravely Miwa said to Kai. Kai goggle his eyes at that moment the surrounding like stop for a second, Kai snap out, his turn his head from Miwa but his eyeball still looked at Miwa. "So..?" asked Kai, Miwa still with his bitter smile, "Her face blushed when I asked her." Kai frowning, he a bit scary when his best friend asked such a question that he cannot answer clearly.

Miwa continue "If it's true that Misaki..." "Enough!" Kai said with loud voice (not mad) he look at Miwa with frowning, Miwa kinda shock with Kai reaction, "Enough, I'm done, there's nothing that you can ask me, if you do, there'll no answer." explain Kai with straight tone, Miwa frown a bit hearing Kai explanation. Kai walked to his bike and start the engine, before he go, Kai stare at Miwa for a second, then he go away with the bike sound horizontally disappear. Miwa stare the with scene while he thinking about something

*At capital bakery* Misaki p.o.v

Wow, my bakery has become popular even so we're new in this street. Well I must thanked my worker because they had worked hard to made this bakery popular, and Capital Card also become famous Shin must been really happy. This is what we called kill two birds with one stone.

But... my heart hasn't been well, after Miwa confessed to me, I felt bad... I don't know what should I do, I've never been in this situation and also I didn't think to be in relationship. Akari told me if the time has come for me to be in relationship, I can't run away and accept his feeling. The problem is I don't have any feeling for Miwa and I thought him as a special friend.

'Ah... be strong Misaki' said myself while slapping my cheek not so hard of course; I'm walking straight to the kitchen. Then I remember that Aichi absent today but why, after Valentine he quit weird did he receive a love choco? I don't know if I can help him or not. "Ah, Misaki-chan comes over here!" Miyabi shout to call to come at her while surrounding by Yukito and Mori. After I came Miyabi looking excited and seems she has something to tell me.

"Miyabi there's something you want to tell me?" I asked her with not quit interesting, she looked at me before she start talking, "Well you know I met someone yesterday with a girl along his side." Said Miyabi with excited tone, I become interest a little "Who?" I asked, "Aichi." Answered Miyabi, for the next second I'm totally shock, "Wh-what Aichi, with a girl? You must be mistaken right, no way…" I express my true feeling with unbelieves tone.

Miyabi looked at me puzzled, "why?" she asked. I goggle my eyes "Because Kou-" I shut my mouth and my face blushed, a~ what's wrong with me today! Miyabi looked at me with unsatisfied eyes, "Well if they're not couple why Aichi and that girl blushing all the way!" Miyabi said her statement hardly for me accepting the truth. "Well that is…" I'm speechless if that true someone will be upset. Then Mori interrupt "Tenchou, maybe what Miyabi said were right, because after business hour I saw a chocolate with heart shaped in his locker, well that's interesting."

The truth is I didn't believe what was Mori and Miyabi told me but if this were truth I don't know how to react; should I be happy or worry. At the whole time I thinking about Aichi, I've been stare by the trio. "What are you all looking at? Go back to your work." I yell at the trio then they all running with *Teehee* sound.


End file.
